


狩猎（Extra）

by char7219



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char7219/pseuds/char7219
Kudos: 75





	狩猎（Extra）

第三章（下）

“不要......啊......不要......” 被唐若颜进入身体的时候，许嘉仪后悔了。 此时她的双腿羞耻地被摆成大大的M字型，因为臀部下方被唐若颜垫了张枕头而高高抬起。身体最为私密的地方彻底赤裸地暴露在了唐若颜的面前。这姿势......太糟糕了。

嘴上说着不要，然而此刻许嘉仪温顺地平躺着，双腿乖巧张开的同时又在微微颤抖。明明是被视为妹妹的人侵犯，明明觉得很羞耻，但是身体却忠实地告诉唐若颜她是在撒谎。

“又是要又是不要的，姐姐您真奇怪。” 唐若颜将手指抽了出来，轻轻抚摸着许嘉仪的花核。

“啊......” 敏感的部位遭到摩擦，许嘉仪双腿间的肉缝再度泛起一阵潮热。许嘉仪面色绯红，她紧咬着嘴唇，努力使自己不要发出那种羞人的呻yin。

“怎么会不要呢......您看上去明明很快乐！” 唐若颜说着，停下了手指上的动作，转而双手捏住许嘉仪的脚踝，将其双腿大大地分开。

“你做什么......别这样......” 这是何其放荡的姿势，双腿间湿润的私密被唐若颜这般肆无忌惮地窥探，许嘉仪的脸变得更加潮红，她挣扎着试图将双腿从唐若颜的手掌心里抽出，可浑身乏力的她再怎么努力都是徒劳。

“难道说，是因为您觉得现在的姿势太羞耻了所以才喊不要的么......” 

听完唐若颜的询问，许嘉仪微微点了点头，随后身体立马被唐若颜翻了个面，被弄成跪趴在床上的姿势。

“唐若颜，你干什......吖......” 臀部高高撅起，现在的姿势更加糟糕！许嘉仪话还没来得及抗议，唐若颜就用手指再次从她的后方进入了她。

“姐姐真是别扭呢......觉得姿势不好就该早点和我说的嘛......” 唐若颜温柔地轻笑一声，白皙而又修长的手指来回在许嘉仪的穴肉里抽插着，另一只手从绕至她胸前，捏住了那一团柔软轻轻玩弄，手指熟练地拨弄着胸前挺立的肉珠。

“唐若颜......” 一阵阵令人愉悦的酥麻感从下体传至全身，放荡的姿势换来的是令人更加崩溃的快意，许嘉仪的臀部不受控制地又撅起来了一些，生理层面的渴望源源不断，并且越来越强烈。可是许嘉仪身后的唐若颜此时却放慢了手上的速度。

炽热，空虚，瘙痒，熟悉的痛苦再次在许嘉仪体内蔓延开来，生理泪水顺着她的眼角流下，许嘉仪扭过头来，一脸不解地看着身后的唐若颜。

“好痒......” 

“姐姐......我第一次做这种事情，没经验......而且这种姿势我一直要俯身跪着，很累的......”

看着唐若颜无辜而又歉意的样子，许嘉仪竟然心生怜意，自己出了这种问题，到头来还连累了别人么......

“那怎么办......” 许嘉仪的神情变得有些疑惑。

唐若颜再次令许嘉仪仰面平躺在床上，跪坐在许嘉仪身前后唐若颜将她的一条长腿架在肩膀上，另一只手的两根手指笔直地插入了她的嫰穴，开始加速贯穿：“这个姿势更方便呢......”

伴随着唐若颜手臂的骤然加速，房间内满是手掌和耻骨撞击发出的啪啪响声。在这种强烈快意的冲击下，许嘉仪双腿间的花径抑制不住地分泌着炽热的黏液......

“姐姐，您现在舒服么？”

“舒......啊啊......嗯......”

崩溃的许嘉仪已经无法正面回答唐若颜的问题，只是发出越来越绵长的悦耳吟哦，最终在唐若颜富有韵律技巧的操弄之下，许嘉仪体内喷薄而出的热液打湿了对方整片手掌......


End file.
